1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent technology, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode device and a corresponding display apparatus capable of achieving narrow bezel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) can achieve a perfect image display effect without any external light. Once the external light (e.g., sunlight) exists, the image display effect will get worse. For such a problem caused in the liquid crystal displays, an OLED (organic light emitting diode) display device is developed. FIG. 1A is a schematic structural diagram showing a conventional organic light emitting diode device. FIG. 1B is a schematic enlarged structural diagram of Part A shown in FIG. 1A. FIG. 1C is a sectional view of FIG. 1B along B-B′ direction. As shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C, the organic light emitting diode device comprises a plurality of pixels 10. Each pixel 10 comprises an organic light emitting unit 11 and a driving unit 12. The organic light emitting unit 11 comprises an anode 111, a cathode, 112, and a plurality of organic emitting layers 113 disposed between the anode 111 and the cathode 112. The driving unit 12 is utilized for driving the corresponding organic light emitting unit 11. When the organic light emitting diode device works, a hole at the anode 111 and an electron at the cathode 112 are recombined at the organic emitting layers 113 and thereby an exciton forms. When the exciton goes back to a ground state, energy is released and thus light rays are emitted.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the organic light emitting diode device comprises three regions, which respectively are a displaying region 13, a driving region (not labeled, completely overlapping the displaying region), a border region 14, and a packaging region 15. The occupied area of the whole organic light emitting units 11 (i.e., displaying region 13) of the organic light emitting diode device is completely identical to that of the whole driving units 12 (i.e., the driving region). Accordingly, other wires or circuits (e.g., scan signal wires and a scan signal driving circuit) of the organic light emitting diode device have to be disposed outside the displaying region 13, that is, an area referring to the border region 14 herein. The existence of the border region 14 makes the organic light emitting diode device hard to be implemented with narrow bezel.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an organic light emitting diode device and corresponding display apparatus for solving the conventional technical problems.